fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fruitate
Fruitate - klacz. OC Titi12345. Charakterystyka Historia Narodziny i wczesne dzieciństwo Przyjście na świat Fruitate przyszła na świat w zimowym dniu. Gdy jej matka Waplum ją zobaczyła, pomyślała o słodkich owocach, arbuzach i jabłkach, dlatego dała jej na imię Fruitate. Mała klacz była tak drobna, że była mniejsza od kopyta rodzicielki. Ojciec klaczy Shreme nie miał okazji zobaczyć córeczki; był w sali obok. Kucyk w stanie umierającym. Waplum myślała, że stanie się najgorsze. Ogier zmarł kilka godzin po narodzinach Fruitate na zawał. Jej rodzina była bardzo biedna, a po śmierci głowy rodziny dom miał zostać im zabrany. Darowizna w postaci domu Fruitate w szpitalu była długo, bo jej waga była za niska, ale w końcu mogła wrócić do domu. Jej matka zabrała ją do dziadków, ale w domu nikogo nie było. Czekała zziębnięta pod domem, trzymając małą córeczkę drżąca z zimna, jednak po chwili pojawiła się babcia Fruitate. Zaprosiła je do środka i poczęstowała swoją córkę plackiem,a wnuczkę gorącym mlekiem. Powiedziała im że dziadek nie żyje, po czym zaczęła płakać.Waplum powiedziała jej o swoich problemach, o tym że ma problemy finansowe, że jej mąż nie żyje. Wtedy stara klacz zaproponowała że może zamieszkać u niej, a ona przeprowadzi się do jej siostry. Życie z Waplum Gdy mała klaczka spała w starym kojcu pełnym pluszowych thumb|left|300px|Fruitate i jej matkazabawek, jej mama wymykała się z domu do pracy. Waplum bowiem pracowała całe dnie, by utrzymać siebie i swoją córeczkę przy życiu. Jednak mała klacz, nie mogla wytrzymać sama i głodna. Pewnego dnia, gdy jej matka byłą w pracy, jej małą córeczkę porwano, a jej matka nie mogła powstrzymać się od łez, krzyczała, szukała Fruitate, ale było za późno. Waplum umarła w lesie z zimna. Po porwaniu Klacz po porwaniu trafiła do wielkiego domu, z małym, ale pięknym ogrodem. Żyła w nim jak prawdziwa księżniczka. W swoim ,,nowym domu" miała ,,mamę" Preful i ,,tatę" Speltain którzy ciągle byli przy niej. Wszyscy myśleli, nawet Tate, że to jej prawdziwa rodzina, bowiem Frui była bardzo podobna do swojej ,,babci" Crysis. Zaczęły się bogate lata klaczy... Nauka czynności potrzebnych do życia Klacz szybko się rozwijała. Zwykłe czynności nie sprawiały jej problemu. Chodź w domu była służba, ona chciała robić wszystko sama, nawet dzieci przyjaciół Preful i Speltaina nazywali ją ,,Kucysiom samosiom" (oczywiście gaworzyli). Jedyne co sprawiało jej problem to korzystanie z... nocnika. Ona chciała od razu chciała robić ,,to" tam gdzie dorosłe kucyki. Ostatecznie chodziła z pieluchą, ale wszyscy uważali to za słodkie i urocze. Dzieciństwo Pierwszy dzień szkoły Klacz była zapisana do najlepszej szkoły prywatnej. Przed pierwszym dniem szkoły bardzo się denerwowała. Gdy weszła do szkoły zobaczyła z setkę przepięknie ubranych kucyków. Podeszłą do niej klacz ze starszej klasy, przywitała się z nią i wskazała na swoją siostrę w wieku Frui. Klaczka podeszła do wskazanego kucyka i przywitała się. Gdy zaczęła się pierwsza lekcja, klacze usiadły razem. Tate razem ze swoją nową przyjaciółką Dives, potrafiły rozmawiać całą lekcję, nie będąc przyłapanymi na gadaniu. Klacz poznała jeszcze jednego kucyka który przypadł jej do gustu; Furie. Piżama Party Klacz postanowiła zrobić piżama party dla tych których polubiła, czyli Furie i Dives. Gdy została godzinna do imprezy, włożyła piżamkę z jedwabiu, uszykowała przekąski i włączyła film, ponieważ nudziło jej się. Za ok. piętnaście minut, przyszły klacze, ale z małym dzieckiem, i poprosiły żeby zostały, bowiem była to siostra, Dives. Frui się zgodziła, włączyła jej bajkę, a z dziewczynami poszła na górę. Po chwili dziewczyny usłyszały hałasy thumb|,,zwykłe" Piżama Partydochodzące z dołu, więc poszły zobaczyć co się dzieje. Małą klacz wirowała w powietrzu na miniaturowych skrzydełkach, nad szczątkami telewizora. Klacze zamiast posprzątać, przyłączyły się do rujnowania domu. Wtem drzwi się otworzyły, a do domu weszli przybrani rodzice Tate. Zadzwonili do rodziców dziewczyn, i kazali im czekać na dworze. Frui zaś miała chodzić do szkoły z internatem. Ostatnie miesiące w domu W szkole miał się odbyć konkurs talentów, w którym każdy miał obowiązek się zaprezentować. Klacz postanowiła zarecytować wiersz, ponieważ każdy jej mówił, że robi to wspaniale. Jej przyjaciółka Dives spróbowała w tej samej dziedzinie co Fruitate, a Furie postanowiła zrobić pokaz swoich osiągnięć sportowych. Tydzień przed przeglądem talentów Dives nakrzyczała na klacz, i od tego momentu nie rozmawiały ze sobą. W końcu naszedł dzień konkursu. Klacz przygotowała swój ulubiony wiersz a Furie dawała jej otuchy w zbliżającym się coraz bardziej thumb|310px|Fruitate na rozpoczęciu roku szkolnegokonkursie, jednak Tate nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że Dives życzy jej źle. Gdy była kolej na nią wcale się nie denerwowała. Po prostu poszła na scenę, i (jak mówili jej przybrani rodzice) lśniła blaskiem mocniej niż gwiazdy w pełnię księżyca. Zezłościło to Dives, na która była kolej. Jednorożec nie popisał się zdolnościami recytatorskimi; ciągle się jąkała, mówiła za cicho, a w szczególności jej ,,recytowanie" polegało na skomplikowanych ruchach kopyt. Konkurs wygrała oczywiście Fruitate, a jej przyjaciółka Furie miała 3 miejsce, co uczciły wypadem do kawiarni. Za miesiąc odbyło się zakończenie roku szkolnego, który klacz zakończyła ze średnią 4.95. Wakacje spędziła podróżując (głównie poza granice equestri). Szkoła z internatem Po wakacjach klacz chodziła do szkoły z internatem. Szkołą znajdowała się wokół wysokich gór, olbrzymiego lasu mieszanego i jeziora. Na rozpoczęciu roku bardzo jej się podobało, ale czuła tęsknotę;za swoją przyjaciółką Furie i gdzieś głęboko w sercu czuła smutek z powodu opuszczania Dives. Kucyk dzielił pokój z szkolnymi dziwaczkami - Sesamae i Botellus, które nie wydawały jej się takie inne jak wszyscy mówili. Ich pokój był mały, ciasny i thumb|left|Współlokatorki klaczyniewygodny, ale klacz wiedziała że w tej szkole nie będzie luksusu. Pierwsza lekcja zaczęła się o 6:13, a była nią plastyka. Sesamae i Botellus gadały, co zwróciło uwagę nauczycielki. Wysoka, szara klacz najpierw głośno krzyknęła, a potem wyprowadziła klacze z sali. Przez uchylone okno było słychać krzyki, a drzwi otworzyły się na całą szerokość, i klacz zadeklarowała ,, W naszej szkole panuje dyscyplina na najwyższym poziomie. Jeśli będziecie się źle zachowywać spotka was kara. Bolesna...", i do sali weszły uczennice, z ranami na kopytach. Inne lekcje były bardzo podobne do plastyki. Tygodnie w szkole mijały, a szkołą wydawała się coraz gorsza. Dziwne zdarzenie w lesie mieszanym Pewnego wieczoru klaczka zawiadomiła współlokatorki o swoim planie. Tatethumb|Duch matki Tate postanowiła uciec. Na stołówce symulowała chorobne po to, by dostać się do pokoju pielęgniarki, gdzie zawsze było otwarte duże okno. Nauczycielka zostawiła ją do pokoju pielęgniarki i kazała czekać. Frui zaczęła grzebać w szafkach, w których znalazła jabłko i kilka tabletek na ból głowy. Wzięła te rzeczy i wyskoczyła przez okno. Biegła jak szybko mogła, słyszała swój cichy oddech i krzyk pielęgniarki na nauczycielkę, która zostawiła ją samom. Wbiegła do lasu i postanowiła odpocząć, bo bieg ją zmęczył. Próbowała zasnąć, ale nie mogła. Martwiła się o to co dzieje się z jej koleżankami. Ku jej zdziwieniu stanęła koło niej... jej matka ( a raczej jej duch). Nie przypominał jej niczego;wyglądał jak lód na którym ktoś położył kłębek miętowej włóczki. Zjawa położyła zimne kopyto w okolicach jej twarzy. Zaczęła opowiadać jej o wszystkim;o jej rodzinie, o tym że osoby które się nią zajmowały nie mogły mieć dzieci, o tym co robią teraz jej przyjaciółki... o wszystkim. Klacz nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć, ale duch Waplum rozwiewał dręczące ją myśli. Klacz przyrzekła że będzie koło niej kiedy będzie potrzebować pomocy. Zjawa stopniała, a z nieba zaczęły spadać płatki śniegu. Tate zadrżały kopyta, upadła na ziemię bez życia. Klacz czuła że żyje, a to co się stało było snem, i rzeczywiście nim było. Wstała, a na dworze nie było śniegu, a na język nasuwało jej się jedno słowo - mama. Zdobycie znaczka Roztrzęsiona klacz wróciła do szkoły, a za ucieczkę dostała w gardło. Na jednej z lekcji kucyki miały zarecytować wiersz, a Fruitate prawie się popłakała, bo przez to że dostała w gardło jej głos był piskliwy i niezrozumiały, jednak klacz postanowiła spróbować. Gdy kończyła wiersz, jej bok zaczął świecić, a ona podskoczyła z radości. Na jej boku pojawił się znaczek! Tate nie mogła opanować radości i'' każdemu pokazywała swój znaczek.'' ,,Patrz Sesa, jaki fajny mikrofon!' - ''Fruitate chwaliła się. O późnej porze dostała upomnienie, ponieważ recytowała wiersz (na szczęście upomnienie wydała nauczycielka języków, a była ona najmilszą nauczycielką) Powrót do domu thumb|left|332px|Oponek, kot klaczyDyrektorka wysłała list do Speltain i Preful, z powodu ucieczki klaczy, która też wysłała do nich list, ale miał zupełnie inną treść. Do szkoły przyszli opiekunowie kucyka, by wypisać ją ze szkoły, bowiem klacz napisała w swoim liście że dostała w gardło. Gdy wychodzili z placówki przepraszali ją za to, że wysłali ją do tej szkoły, że nie pisali. Na przeprosiny Fruitate dostała kotka Oponka, który był najsłodszym stworzeniem jaki klacz widziała. Bawiła się z nim i... wyprowadzała go na smyczy, a gdy ktoś się z tego śmiał, mówiła do Oponka ,,''Martwi mnie to kociaczku, że kucyki są tak wścibskie, żeby śmiać się z rzeczy które są konieczne. Ja trzymam cię w domu, żebyś nie uciekł, a ty musisz się wyszaleć, właśnie w ten sposób". '' Fruitate i jej przybrani rodzice postanowili że klacz wróci do swojej pierwszej szkoły, alethumb|326px|Wakacje Tate (Jednego ucięło, to przez program, w którym wszystko trzeba sprawdzać po 3 razy -.-) najpierw wyjechali na ,,wakacje". Tate i domownicy wyjechali nad jezioro. Klacz tak dobrze się tam bawiła, że nie chciała opuścić tego miejsca. Nastoletniość Urodziny jedenaste Klacz z okazji jedenastych urodzin zrobiła piżama party. Zaprosiła na nie Furie i kazała jej przyprowadzić jakąś znajomą. Gdy był już czas na party, klacz pierwszy raz zobaczyła taką klacz; kucyk był bardzo kolorowy, (a co najważniejsze) nie miał przednich kopyt. Fruitate która była próżna z wyboru (nauczyła ją tego Preful, która mówiła bardzo źle o niepełnosprawnych kucykach) była bardzo zdziwiona jak jej przyjaciółka może przynosić jej do domu złodzieju. Wtedy Furie przedstawiła Smiler. Wtedy zauważyła, że jej grzywa jest długa i zadbana, więc i kucyk musi być bardzo ułożony. To piżama party było inne niż poprzednie. Było spokojniejsze, dojrzalsze i bardziej ,,nastolatkowe". Większość czasu klacze spędziły na quizach z gazet Prefull, i szukaniem ideału ogiera dla siebie. Ważna rozmowa Fruitate i Preful wstały. Służąca Nenesses zrobiła śniadanie i wyszła, bo miała wolne. Klacze jak co rano z kubkiem kakao, rozmawiały, oglądały tv itp. Tym razem rozmowa była tak ważna, że Preful wyłączyła telewizję. Fruitate po rozmowie wyszła do parku, popłakała sobie i rozmyślała. Jak osoba do której miała tak duże zaufanie mogła ją oszukać? Przecież mówiła że ona jest jej '''prawdziwą '''matką, a nie, że jest nią jakaś obca klacz. I jeszcze została uprowadzona, ukradziona z domu? Wtedy przypomniała sobie swoją ucieczkę ze szkoły. Wtedy we śnie, jakaś klacz, powiedziała że jej opiekunowie nie mogę mieć dzieci. Ale ona przecież powiedziała, że spodziewa się dziecka. Nie wiedziała co myśleć, ale nie mogła wrócić do tych którzy ją okłamywali, ale gdy tak zrobi może nigdy nie zobaczyć Furie i Smiler. Chciała porozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, ale uważała to za zbyt osobiste. W końcu postanowiła poszukać ,,pozostałości po jej rodzinie. Przecież musi żyć ktoś z jej rodziny. Wizyta u notariusza Klacz pomyślała, że odwiedzając notariusz dowie się wszystkiego. Niestety, myliła się. Ogier żądał zapłaty, a ona nie miała pieniędzy. W końcu powiedział tylko nazwisko jej martwego ojca. Jednak ta informacja nie dawała żadnych wskazówek. Nastała noc. Było zimno, ale klacz wolała umrzeć niż tam wrócić. Zasnęła bardzo szybko, chodź ławka nie była za wygodną odmianą ,,łóżka". Gdy wstała obudziła się w szpitalu. Obok niej stali Preful i Speltain Dzień w szpitalu, wysłuchiwanie żalu ciotki i ciekawa historia wujaszka Klacz chciała uciec, ale nie mogła wstać; czuła się tak jag dyby była przygwożdżona do łóżka. Wtedy Preful zaczęła płakać, i krzyczeć, że wyprowadzono ją z sali. Wtedy Spelltime usiadł koło jej łóżka, Fruitate chciała się odsunąć ale nie mogła, poczuła ból w kopytach. Wtedy Spelltime zaczął opowiadać: ,, Ja wiem czemu wtedy uciekłaś. Umiem czytać w myślach, ale nie myśl o mnie jak o wariacie. Jestem bratem twojej matki, która miała taki sam dar.' Pokłóciłyśmy się jeszcze jako małe kucyki, o to kto z kim zamieszka po rozwodzie rodziców... Ale w końcu my zamieszkaliśmy u mamy, a nasza starsza siostra u taty. Potem stopniowo oddalaliśmy się od siebie, aż w końcu ona wyjechała. Nie będę i opowiadał reszty, bo powiedziała ci ją Prefful. Proszę tylko, abyś została z nami do pełnoletności". Narodziny kuzynki Klacz po miesiącu wróciła do domu. Atmosfera się polepszyła, i znów czuła się jak dawniej, a nawet zwracała się do opiekunów wuju i ciociu. Jednak jednego wyczekiwała najbardziej, czyli narodzin swojej kuzynki, a gdy to się stało, nie widziała nic poza nią! Fruitate i Fruitate II biegały po całym mieszkaniu dzień i noc, a ich ulubioną zabawą było przewracanie i thumb|left|282px|Fruitate i Fruitate IIrozbijanie antyków! Na szczęście wujostwo klaczy było jednorożcami... Wredna kuzynka Fruitate II była coraz bardziej wredna. Nie szanowała już swojej starszej kuzynki, ba, kpiła z niej. Zaczęło się od tego, że nie prosiła, potem wydalała bezsensowne rozkazy, a potem traktowała ją jak pokojówkę, ponieważ była córką właściciel domu. Czasami klacz miała dość, ale spełniała każdą zachciankę wrednej kuzynki. Jednak jej ciocia to zauważyła, gdy kazała Fruitate sprzątnąć za nią, ona ją wyzwała, dała karę i nie kazała się tak zachowywać. Klaczy ulżyło... na trochę. Nauka buntu Klacz choć kochała swoją kuzynkę, miała jej dosyć. Przecież wujostwo nie może jej kazać, ciągle opiekować się ich córką! Przecież Fruitate II ma już 6 lat, chodzi do szkoły, więc może sama się sobą zaopiekować! Jednak klacz nie potrafiła powiedzieć nie. Wtedy usłyszała trzask; to jej żywiołowa i upierdliwa kuzynka zjeżdżała po balustradzie. Ziemski kucyk wyszedł do pokoju i zaczął słuchać muzyki, ale mały jednorożec zaczął ją wyzywać, że nie zrobiła mu śniadania. Wtedy Fruitate wyszła z domu zezłoszczona, i pierwsze co zrobiła, to zadzwoniła do Dives. Jednorożec nie wyglądał tak jak dawniej; jej piękne, długie, różowe włosy był czarne i krótkie, a cała twarz była w kolczykach. Co zdziwiło Fruitate, kucyk powitał ją ciepło. Gadały i plotkowały jak kiedyś. Dives zawsze potrafiła wyczuć, czy klacz jest w chu może, a dzisiaj nie była, więc zapytała klacz o co chodzi. Oczywiście powodem była kuzynka klaczy. Jednorożec postanowił nauczać klacz asertywności. Chodź bardzo się do tego przykładała, to nikt i nic, nie mogło zmienić jej przyjaciółki. Bal Szkoła skończyła się za miesiąc, a z tej okazji przygotowano bal dla absolwentów. Klacz nie miała kogo zaprosić, więc postanowiła że nie pójdzie. Chciała zrobić imprezkę, ale pomyślała, że nikt nie przyjdzie. W końcu Furie, która była już wnerwiona jej gadaniem, postanowiła swatać ją z jej kuzynem, który też nie ma pary, bowiem miała nadzieje że jej BFF będzie w jej rodzinie. Fruitate, Mirum nawet się spodobał, ale powiedziała swojej przyjaciółce, że ma nie robić sobie nadziei. Bal udał się wspaniale, ale najlepsze było po nim. Kucyk mógł już się cieszyć swoim pierwszym pocałunkiem, i pierwszym chłopakiem. Płacz, tylko płacz Była ostatnia lekcja w szkole. Wszyscy byli roześmiani, tylko Fruitate płakała, ponieważ umarł jej kotek Oponek. Pani zapytała się czemu klacz nie uważa na lekcji i wybrała ją do odpowiedzi, ale widząc zapłakaną twarzyczkę zmiękła, i darowała jej wykroczenie. Gdy lekcje się skończyły poszła do biblioteki, udawała że czyta książkę, a tak naprawdę oglądała zdjęcia swojego kotka. Gdy bibliotekarka kazała jej wyjść bo zamykają to ona się rozpłakała, i zaczęła mamrotać coś pod nosem. Wtedy poczuła się dziwnie; zaczął boleć ją brzuch i miała ochotę wymiotować. Wtedy zobaczyła Miruma, który powiedział, że z nią zrywa. Klacz rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej, kopyta zaczęły jej drżeć a głowa boleć. Poszła do domu, zrobiła sobie kakałko, i przywitała Furie która wiedziała o wszystkim. Podobno zrobiła kuzynowi awanturę, bo ,,popsuł jej szanse na to, że jej przyjaciółka nie będzie należeć do jej rodziny", po czym wylądował w szpitalu. Wtedy przyprowadziła do domu małe kociaki i powiedziała, że jej kot nie był Oponkiem tylko Oponką, która w dzień swojej śmierci się okociła. Na twarzy Fruitate pojawił się uśmiech. Małych kotków było trzy, więc rozdzieliła je pomiędzy siebie i jej przyjaciółki. Oczywiście, klacz wzięła sobie najbardziej podobnego do jej pierwszej kotki. Ukończenie szkoły Klacz bardzo się cieszyła, że kończy szkołę. Wstała bardzo wcześnie rano, bo nie mogła zasnąć. Gdy przybyła do szkoły, zaczęła boleć ją głowa, i zebrało jej się na wymioty, co zrobiła w krzakach. Poza tym, że jej przyjaciółka ciągle ją szturchała, wszystko wypadło po jej myśli. Miała bardzo dobrą średnią, więc postanowiła wybrać się na studia. Początki dorosłości Egzaminy Klacz postanowiła, że jej kierunkiem studiów będą sztuki piękne, trzeba tylko zdać egzaminy. Poszła z kuzynką do Ingentium Academy (szkoły, w której chciała uczyć się klacz), by zdawać egzaminy. Kucyk, miał wrażenie, że napisał test bardzo dobrze, i nie mylił się - zdał i dostał stypendium. Wszystko byłoby świetnie gdyby nie gorączka, przez którą musiała jechać do szpitala... rozmowa w szpitalu i ciąża Klacz była w tej samej sali co jej były, Mirum. Znowu poczuła się przygwożdżona do łóżka, tak jak wtedy gdy dowiedziała się prawdy i wybaczyła wujostwo, więc poczuła, że mu też wybaczy. Dwa kucyki prowadziły spokojną rozmowę, której emocje były spowodowanie przeczuciem klaczy. Rozmowa, zakończyła się wybaczeniem. Wtedy Miruma na wózku odwieźli do innej sali, a kucyk został sam w niej sam. Wtedy i nią zabrali na badania. Gdy pielęgniarka tłumaczyła jej kiedy ma brać leki, lekarz powiedział jej wujkowi, że klacz jest w ciąży. Fruitate pomyślała o Mirumie. Jak ,,wredna" dowiedziała się o ciąży Słońce świeciło mocno, ale wiatr był tak mocny, że tylko niektóre zahartowane kucyki, były na dworze. Fruitate leżała na sofie, czytała książkę. Zapomniała nawet, że lekarz powiedział jej wujostwo, że jest w ciąży, przecież jej nawet o tym nie powiedzieli, więc uznała, że się przesłyszała. Wtedy, do pokoju wparowała jej kuzynka, co w duchu zmartwiło klacz. Nagle zaczęła skakać na kanapie na której Tate udawała, że spała i zaczęła krzyczeć, że jest w ciąży. Znów w jej głowie toczyła się walka. Czuła się zupełnie tak jak wtedy gdy dowiedziała się, że została porwana ze swojego rodzinnego domu. Wyrzuciła z siebie wszystko co chciała powiedzieć swojej kuzynce, wzięła szalik i wyszła, nie zwracając uwagi na wiatr, który stawał się silniejszy z każdą chwilą. W końcu upadła na ziemię z przemęczenia. Jak gdyby tego było mało, zaczęła rodzić. Martwe dziecko i Furie bohaterka Wiadomo, z zimna można umrzeć. Tylko dlaczego przytrafiało się to tak często kucykom z rodu Dolor-ów. Najpierw Waplum, a potem jej wnuczek - Mete. Fruitate gładziła główkę martwego dziecka, wylewając przy tym łzy jak grochy. Wtedy śpiewała martwemu synkowi po cichutku, a głos miała taki piskliwy, że ciepła kołysanka brzmiała jak muzyka z horroru. Chyba żadne ze słów nie mogło opisać tego jak się teraz czoła. Jednak tym razem naprawdę postanowiła tu zostać. Umrzeć. Być tam gdzie swoje dziecko. Wtedy gdy klacz czoła, nieprzyjemnie zimno na swoich plecach i myślała, że to już koniec, przybyła Furie, która wzięła klacz do swojego domu i przygotowała dla niej nocleg. Dom przyjaciółki jest moim Fruitate i Furie postanowiły zamieszkać razem, ponieważ pierwsza z klaczy nie chciała za nic wrócić do swojego wujostwa. Dom jej przyjaciółki był zadbany i piękny, a mieszkała w nim sama od dawna, bo jej rodzice zmarli. Wreszcie przytrafiło mi się coś dobrego - pomyślała. Jednak życie razem nie było taki kolorowe. Najczęściej chodziło o ogierów - Furie miała chłopaka, a Tate bojąc się, że ją zostawi sabotowała ich randki, z niepowodzeniem. Jednak zazdrość to nie rozwiązanie. Wtedy jej współlokatorka zaprosiła do domu Miruma, z nadzieją, że szansa na to, że jej przyjaciółka będzie z nią rodziną i, że przestanie niszczyć jej życie osobiste. Fruitate dawno nie widziała swojego byłego, dlatego zauważyła, że trochę się zmienił; obciął trochę grzywę i ogon. Gdy spędzała z nim czas, czuła miły dreszcz - czyżby znowu się zakochała? Tak. Ale wo gule nie było tego widać, bowiem nie chciała żeby cokolwiek lub ktokolwiek przypominał jej o Mete. Śmierć przyjaciółki Fruitate nigdy nie miała talentu kulinarnego. Ale żeby miało to takie opłakane skutki? Sama nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Furie która zawsze przygotowywała potrawy, zachorowała, a Tate chcąc polepszyć jej nastrój przygotowała zupę, jednak się do tego źle zabrała; na brudnym blacie pokroiła nieumyte warzywa, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że do miski wchodzą robaki. Gdy podała danie swojej przyjaciółce ona (tylko z grzeczności) zjadła ją. Skończyło się to wymiotami, a klacz myślała, że to tylko dlatego, że jest chora, więc nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Po pięciu minutach zemdlała, więc Tate zawołała znajomą lekarkę, która stwierdziła śmierć z zatrucia. Klacz nie mogła ukryć żalu, szczególnie, że to była jej wina. Spadek i wyjazd do nowego miejsca Klacz szykowała się do wyjazdu, bowiem dalsza rodzina Furie domagała się domu po niej. Postanowiła posprzątać dom, a podczas tego natknęła się na coś ciekawego. Mała paczuszka z naklejonym zdjęciem dwóch kucyków miał bardzo ciekawą zawartość; w środku był testament i pieniądze. Z testamentu wynikało, że dom letniskowy i pieniądze należą do niej. Fruitate pożegnała się z miastem i zaczęła spokojne życie w domku który zapisała jej Furie. W Beeprince było bardzo ładnie, ale tęskniła do porannej wrzawy i ciągłego hałasu. Ingentium Academy Klacz nie mogła odnaleźć się w nowym domu; kucyki wydawały jej się zupełnie obce a miejsca, choć podobne do tych w których już była, zadziwiające i inne. thumb|314px|Ukłon przed księżniczkąGdy klacz robiła sobie śniadanie usłyszała pukanie, otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła samą księżniczkę Celestie! Ukłoniła się królowej z pokorą. Wysoka biała klacz z miłym wyrazem twarzy zapytała czemu nie chodziła do Ingentium Acatemy, bowiem podlegała ona jej nadzorowi. Fruitate opowiedziała jej swoją historie, po czym wzruszona nią Celestia pozwoliła sobie na uronienie łzy. Wtedy z zachowaniem starego stypendium księżniczka pozwoliła jej uczęszczać do szkoły. Wtedy poczuła żal do siebie, że musi opuszczać to piękne i tajemnicze miejsce. Jak znaczek wyblakł Klacz siedziała w pociągu. Rozmyślała jak może być fajnie na studiach. Wtedy do pociągu weszła szara żółtooka klacz z pomarańczowobrązową grzywą. Wyglądała pięknie i dostojnie. Wtedy kucyk zorientował się, że to jej kuzynka. Fruitate żeby się ukryć zasłoniła pyszczek gazetą i udawała, że śpi. Nie minęło kilka minut, a naprawdę zasnęła. Gdy się obudziła, trzeba było wysiadać. Wtedy klacz zauważyła, że niema znaczka. Wybiegła szybko z pociągu z grymasem na twarzy. Znów zobaczyła Celestię, ukłoniła się jej i spytała czemu znaczek jej znikną. Ona się jej spytała kiedy ostatnio recytowała. Przecież to było w podstawówce. Pierwsza lekcja i zdobycie znaczka Akademik w którym miała mieszkać klacz w czasie studiów był bardzo ładny - śnieżnobiały z czerwoną dachówką. Wśród jej współlokatorek, był nie koto inny tylko Dives! Jej stara przyjaciółka! Tak dawno jej nie widziała. Rzuciła jej się na szyję ze szczęścia, bo nic innego nie przyszło jej do głowy. Jednak miała powody do zmartwień - do osób mieszkających z nią na studiach należała jej kuzynka. Na szczęście jej nie poznała - jak dobrze, że zapuściła grzywę! Ich powitanie było niezwykle zimne - spojrzały sobie w oczy; piękne łososiowe walczyły wzrokiem z pospolitymi zółtymi, a potem tylko jej kuzynka zaczęła się chełpić. Ona też była na SK. Dobrze, że nie chciała wybrać grafiki! Pierwsza lekcja jest praktyczna - stwierdziła patrząc na swój plan zajęć. Potem wykład. Jak dobrze, że tak luźno zaczynamy! - klacz nie miała ochoty na pracę umysłową, bo podróż bardzo ją zmęczyła. Przed lekcjami rozmawiała z Dives i znosiła humorki kuzynki, które były nie do wytrzymania. Dzisiaj chciałabym żebyście pokazali mi co umiecie. - powiedziała nauczycielka rzeźbiarstwa. Fruitate potrafiła zrobić małe rzeźby, ale jak zobaczyła wielkie drewniane bryły zaniemówiła, jednak spróbowała przyjąć wyzwanie. Dwa razy się pomyliła, ale wtedy zauważyła, że to jakoś wygląda - może nie było to epickie arcydzieło, ale z pewnością ładnie wyrzeźbione drzewko. Wtedy jej bok zaczął się błyszczeć, a na nim pojawiła się bryła przedstawiająca wygięte drzewko. Zakończenie roku i powrót do Beeprince Semestr za semestrem, mijały tak szybko, że klacz nawet zapomniała pierwszą lekcje i rzeźbę z drewna. Teraz potrafiła wyrzeźbić wszystko i ze wszystkiego, nawet z lodu. Ze swoją kuzynką nie pogodziła się, ba, nawet jeszcze bardziej ją znienawidziła, a z Dives jeszcze bardziej umocniła swoją przyjaźń. Zakończenie studiów wypadło świetnie. Teraz miała dyplom, zdobyła nawet nagrodę, ale w głębi serca jej czegoś brakowało. Furie. Ona zawsze ją odsuwała, wolała przyjaźnić się z Dives. Teraz tego żałowała. Chciała opuścić akademię jak najszybciej. Dorosłość Klacz siedziała w ciuchci i rozmyślała. Nie cieszyła się tak jak dawniej; nie bawiła się ze źrebakami, przestałą podziwiać widoki na dworze. Zaczęła płakać, ale nikt nic sobie z tego nie robił, więc przestała. Gdy dojechała do Beeprince straciła chęć do życia, zamknęła się w sobie. Nie miała tam przyjaciół, nikogo kto by ją wspierał, rozśmieszał, pocieszał. Brakowało jej też.... miłości. Miłość Fruitate postanowiła całkowicie oddać się swojej pasji, rzeźbieniu. Robiła to tak często i intensywnie, że zabrakło jej miejsca w szopie, więc zaczęła wystawiać je na dwór. Wtedy jeden z ogierów zamieszkujących Beeprince, Townam, pochwalił jedną z nich, a ona się z tego powodu ucieszyła, bo wszyscy je krytykowali. Po jakimś czasie byli już na pierwszej randce. Było im razem cudownie. Ale nie każdy związek ma na końcu happy and. Po roku Fruitate zaszła w ciąże, a z USG wynikało, że urodzi bliźniaczki, ogiera i klaczkę. Gdy chłopak klaczy dowiedział się o ciąży, od razu oświadczył się Fruitate z powodzeniem. Oba kucyki bardzo troszczyli się o nienarodzone dzieci. Przyszła matka była jeszcze bardziej zadowolona, bo mogła więcej rzeźbić. Wiosna, Walentynki. Dzień zapowiadał się wspaniale, zwłaszcza dla Fruitate i Townam. Na świat wreszcie przyszły ich dzieci! Promptiores i Insanis, urodziły się zdrowe, co dla ich rodziców liczyło się najbardziej. Klacz wreszcie mogła ubrać się w białą suknie i powiedzieć ,,tak', jednak nie zdążyła, bo Townam-a zawieźli do szpitala. ''Zmarł po godzinie, na zawał, tym samym zostawił Fruitate przy ołtarzu i osierocił 2 miesięcznych dzieci. Żeby upamiętnić ich związek, rzeźbiarka wystrugała rzeźbę z drewna przedstawiająca ich i ich dzieci.thumb|350px|Rodzina przed śmiercią Townan Stała praca Samotna i bezrobotna klacz z dwójką dzieci nie mogła poradzić sobie sama, więc postanowiła poszukać sobie pracy. W ogłoszeniach nie znalazła niczego odpowiedniego. Gdy poszła do komisu z nadzieją, że uda się jej sprzedać jedną z rzeźb. Gdy weszła do środka, na białej karteczce wielkimi, czerwonymi literami było napisane, że poszukują kogoś kto mógłby stać za kasą i pilnować wszystkiego. Fruitate oczywiście się zgłosiła. Za tydzień zadzwonił telefon, że ma te prace. Problemy w pracy Klacz zawsze zostawiała swoje dzieci z siostrą Townham-a, Bediete, która słynęła z punktualności; nigdy się nie spóźniała, ale tym razem przyszłą pół godziny po czasie. Gdy przeszła czułą się jak dyby brała udział w sztafecie; gdy tylko jej kumpela dotknęła jej kopyta, ona cała zdenerwowana pobiegła jak strzała w kierunku pracy. Na szczęście, szef niczego nie zauważył, bo sam się spóźnił, a tylko on miał klucze. W pracy miała same problemy; klacz chciała sprzedać swoje bazgroły za nie wiadomo ile, bobas zaślinił piękny obraz, a dwie klaczki w wieku szkolnym zbiły unikalną rzeźbę sławnego, niedawno zmarłego autora. Gdy szef zobaczył bałagan w komisie zwolnił Fruiate, ale wiedział jaki ma problemy, więc dał jej pieniądze, o równowartości trzech wypłat. Zespół i przeprowadzka Przyjaźń między Bediete a Fruitate, była już tak silna, że jedna nie mogła żyć bez drugiej, a dzień bez wzajemnej pomocy był dniem straconym. Pewnego dnia gdy klacz wydała ostatnie pieniądze by zapłacić rachunek, Badiete postanowiła pomóc klaczy, więc zaproponowała by zamieszkała u niej na jakiś czas, bowiem jej rodzice byli bardzo bogaci, i mogli załatwić jej prace. Fruitate oczywiście się zgodziła, i obiecała, że się odwdzięczy. Życie klaczy zaczęło się powoli układać; dostała przyjemną, dobrze płatną prace w nektarynie, jej dzieci rosły zdrowo i szybko uczyły się mówić, chodzić i korzystać z nocnika. Jednak Fruitate męczyła myśl jak się odwdzięczy przyjaciółce, a jej prośba zupełnie ją zaskoczyła; Badiete chciała założyć zespół, z nią jako wokalistką. Pomysł podobał jej się średnio, ale cóż, była jej to winna. Zespół składający się z dwóch kucyków był dobrym pomysłem. Klacze grały na bankietach, w eleganckich restauracjach i nawet zostały zaproszone na gale galopu, jednak zespół szybko się rozstał, ponieważ Fruitate miała dzieci które były dla niej najważniejsze. Jednak przyjaciółki nieprzestały razem muzykować. Żłobek maluchów i dzień matki Klacz postawiła na edukację dzieci i posłała je do żłobka . Małym kucykom bardzo się to podobało, więc gdy przyszła po nich, małe kucyki zaczęły płakać, tupać i krzyczeć, przez co Fruitate była wyśmiewana przez inne mamy. Poranki też niebyły najciekawsze. Klacz wstawała bardzo wcześnie, by zrobić maluchom śniadanie. Promptiores był wybredny, więc nie jadł większości tego co robiła mu mamusi (a ona nie potrafiła ugotować zbyt wiele zjadliwych rzeczy!) Maluchy zawsze chciały zostać w domu, płakały jag dyby robiono im krzywdę, więc wyprowadzenie ich z budynku było bardzo trudne. Gdy dzieci były w żłobku klacz szybko pędziła do nektaryny, gdzie mogła odpocząć, bo przerwy miała co dwie i pół godziny, a w tym czasie można było napić się wybornego nektaru. W dzień matki padał deszcz. Fruitate gapiła się przez okno na rosnącą pod jej domem zwiędłą czereśnie. Wtedy zobaczyła jak na niebie szybują pegazy; chodź niebyła już dzieckiem, jej marzenie o lataniu na niebie i dotykaniu chmur swoją w młodości jasnożółciótką, teraz blaknącą zgniłożółtą sierściom, wydawało się do spełnienia. Jednak klacz musiała wrócić do rzeczywistości. Ona niebyła i nie będzie pegazem. Wtedy do pokoju wparowała dwójka małych, śmiesznie chodzących pegaziątek, z małą karteczką w pyszczku. Źrebięta dały karteczkę mamie, a ona zapłakana przytuliła swoje skarby. - Ćśśiośia piśiała! - Mała klaczka wyrwała się z uścisku, bo nie mogła złapać oddechu. Może inne kucyki są jednorożcami, alicornami, pegazami... ale ona była szczęśliwa. Chodź zdarzały jej się wpadki ona, zawsze potrafiła się podnieść z twarzą... Chłopak z nektaryny Klacz była w pracy, na przerwie. Tym razem nie piła nektaru, tylko koktajl, który przygotował jej synek. Dziwiło ją to, że mimo wieku potrafi to zrobić; on gaworzył jej co ma włożyć do miksera a ona robiła resztę, ale można powiedzieć, że on sam to robił bo ona sama by tego nie zrobiła, prędzej popsuła by sprzęt. Wtedy usłyszała szefa. Myślała, że to koniec przerwy i zabrała się do roboty, ale on chciał tylko przedstawić swojego syna, który będzie z nią pracował. Jej życie było weselsze od kiedy w jej życiu pojawił się tamten ogier z pracy, Ille, który bardzo się jej podobał; był przystojny, potrafił ją rozśmieszyć. W końcu zebrała się na odwagę i zaprosiła go na randkę, bo nie mogła czekać, aż on to zrobi. Ogier zgodził się. Mieli spotkać się nad jeziorem. Randka się im nieudała. Ille okazał się być zwykłym podrywaczem, a ona z dwójką dzieci nie miała czasu na tymczasowy związek. jednak jej marzenie o miłości był realne. Gdy biegłą do domu natknęła się na bardzo miłego ogiera, z którym dość długo rozmawiała. Zwolnienie z pracy i pocałunek Klacz wieczorem poi nieudanej randce otrzymała telefon; to jej szef, był wściekły, zwolnił ją. Fruitate była wściekła na Ille, i zżerała ją ciekawość co ten idiota o niej nagadał. Niespodzianką było dla klaczy pukanie z rana. To był ogier którego poznała, Suoo, który chciał się z nią spotkał. Zostawiła dzieci z Bediete i wyszła na dwór pogadać z nim. Tym razem ich długa paplanina o pogodzie zakończyła się... pocałunkiem! Zarumieniona Tate nie wiedziała co zrobić, wyraz twarzy ogiera mówił to samo. Zostało powiedziane zwykłe ,,cześć" i klacz poszła do domu. Nowa para w Beeprince, córeczka Suoo, kuzynka piosenkarka i ważna decyzja Po pocałunku w życiu klaczy nastały zmiany; ona i Suoo byli parom, Bediete wyjechała z miasta. Klacz poznała nastoletnią córkę chłopaka, Evoodie, która była dość miłym dzieckiem, chodź jej kaprysu i wahania nastrojów dawały popalić. Gdy klacz z Suoo i z dziećmi mieli wakacje, wyjechali za granice Equestri, gdzie technika była bardzo rozbudowana. Chodź rodzina dobrze się bawiła, Fruitate nie mogła się skupić; wszyscy rozmawiali o koncercie Fruitate II. Okazało się, że jej kuzynka jest gwiazdą, przyjechała tu na koncert i ona też musi tam iść bo Evoodie jest jej fanką, a jej nadopiekuńczy tatuś niepuści swojej córeczki na koncert w stolicy. Muzyka jej kuzynki była piękna, chodź zaślepiona nienawiścią Fruitate udawała, że jej się nie podoba. Wtedy usłyszała słowa kuzynki: ,,Moja matka jest umierająca. Bardzo chciała zobaczyć moją kuzynkę dlatego dedykuje jej tą piosenkę (...) Wtedy podjęła decyzje, że pogodzi się z kuzynką i wróci do Preful. Ku jej zdziwieniu wypatrzyła ona ją ze sceny i wskazała ona na nią kopytem (co było dziwne bo w akademiku jej nie poznała). Płakała. Ona naprawdę to robiła. Przytuliła ją jak przyjaciółkę. Zapomniała chyba, że gra koncert i patrzą na nią kucyki. Wtedy tłum najprawdopodobniej zaczął śpiewać jedną z piosenek gwiazdy. Fruitate poczuła przyjemne uczucie. Powiedziała na ucho kuzynce co zamierza zrobić. Ona przytuliła ją mocniej, tak mocno, że kucyk niemu gł oddychać. Wtedy razem dołączyły do śpiewającego tłumu. Ich rozmowa zaczęła się w domu II. Fruitate II opowiadała kuzynce jak Preful zachorowała, tęskniła... a wszystko przez nią... Gdyby wtedy nie uciekła ciotka byłą by zdrowa. Ale nienawiść przemówiła; przypomniała sobie dlaczego to zrobiła, ale mimo to postanowiła nadal pomóc znienawidzonej ciotce. Kategoria:Kucyki ziemskie Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem